fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Quest Swords: Tower of the Masked Queen (3DS)
Dragon Quest Swords: Tower of the Masked Queen(3DS) is an enhanced version of the Nintendo Wii game Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors that was developed by Genius Sonority/Eighting Co Ltd and published by Square Enix. Plot The player is thrust into the role of the hero. After completing the trial, things start to get more complicated once Prince Alance's mother comes into the picture... Gameplay Mechanics The player uses the D-Pad/Circle pad to move the character around. The player can move around the overworld but will placed into a fixed first person perspective once they get into battle. They can use the A button to confirm and the B button to decline during menu dialogues. In battle however, the player only uses the D-Pad and buttons for selecting menus or raising the shield(via the B button)The actual fighting requires you to use the stylus to either attack your opponent to deflect attacks. Attacks with a blue marker can be deflected while red ones have to be blocked lest you take damage. New Equipment Bosses Post-Game Bosses Other Bosses Additions to the Original Once the player beats the game, they'll gain access to a new dungeon on the World Map. This dungeon is called the Cave of Resolution which is a mountain dungeon which starts out cold and gradually becomes hotter. The player fights Estark at the very bottom of the dungeon. Once Chapter 9 starts, the player can also access the Dragonvian Sanctuary. The level itself is a skybound area that is home to high level monsters and good loot. At the end is the Lord of the Dragovians, a giant scarlet dragon that can wield all sorts of powerful magic. Once Xiphos is unsealed and the player gains access to the Figure of Fate Master Stroke, a new dungeon called the Metal Meringue will be unlocked which gives the player 10 minutes to slay as many Metal Slimes/Liquid Metal Slimes before King Latem shows up. The level ends regardless if you defeat him or not. Edah Sophix has another form that's a palette swap of Xiphos's first form. You'll have to fight him instead of the 3 Purple Mirror Bosses. Several new weapons and Master Strokes are added in, some of which reference other games in the Dragon Quest series. Ruin from Dragon Quest VIII appears in the game as one of the midbosses in Deathbringer's Citadel, right before Xiphos himself. Three new Mirror Bosses, Nizam, Niuroen, Lavura are added in and are enhanced versions of Briquet, Ruin and Fishy Monster respectively. Differences from the Original The game's battles are the only mandatory first person aspects. Outside of battle, the player moves around akin to Dragon Quest VIII or in first person if they choose. The game's control scheme has been altered to work with the Nintendo 3DS instead of the Nintendo Wii. The game gives you an option to turn off voice acting or switch it between English and Japanese versions. When you choose to fight Edah Sohpix, you won't have to fight the three Purple Mirror bosses before him. Instead you'll have to fight a stronger version of Xiphos's first form before fighting him. King Latem no longer appears in Olde Reflectory and is now the stage boss of Metal Meringue. The player can skip cutscenes if they wish. The game also has menu options that allow you to listen to the game's music, watch cutscenes and read the Bestiary entries. The post-game is now counted as Chapter 9: The Olde Reflectory. Nomegoen has a new gold and black colour scheme to differentiate it from Nomeg, another Mirror boss in the game. If the player fights Xiphos with the Deathbringer's Sword/Deathbringer's Shade, Xiphos's dialogue will be different. Unlockables The Olde Reflectory: Once the player defeats Xiphos and the credits roll, Chapter 9 will begin and they can find a previously blocked off area called the Olde Reflectory. The area is a small room with several mirrors, each of which allows you to fight a boss. Defeating the first few bosses unlocks the Purple Mirror bosses. Defeating the Purple Mirror bosses allows you to challenge Edah Sohpix who is one of the hardest bosses in the game. Cave of Resolution: Once Xiphos is slain, this dungeon will be unlocked. It takes place in a mountain that starts out cold and gradually grows hotter until it's volcanic. At the bottom of the cave lies Estark, a legendary monster from eons ago. Metal Meringue: This level is unlocked once the player learns the Figure of Fate Master Stroke. A training spot for strong warriors, defeat as many Metal Slimes/Liquid Metal Slimes as you can in 10 minutes. Once your time is up, King Latem will show up. The level ends regardless if you defeat him or not. Payback Mode: The player unlocks this mode by defeating Edah Sohpix. The player starts out with Xipho's Sword, the Deathbringer which is the second strongest sword in the game. The player also keeps their items but not their levels. Challenge Mode: The player unlocks this mode by defeating Estark. This mode makes all the main story bosses and enemies more difficult, mirrors the layout of all levels, allows the player to keep all their levels (but makes them take double damage and deal double damage). Trivia All the mirror bosses are enhanced versions of bosses aside from Valgirt. Their names are also reversed with Clank 'n' Knalc's name being a palindrome. One of the bosses, Nizam is a reference to Mazin from Dragon Quest VIII. The Gospel King Sword is a reference to a rumor surrounding Dragon Quest VIII that the player could create the 'Heavenly King Sword'. The recipe required the Gospel Ring (which can't be used in Alchemy), Rusty Old Sword and a Slime Crown to create this fabled weapon. The effects it has in this game is a reference to the recipe as well.Category:Square Enix Category:RPG Category:Rail based RPG Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas